Novela Gráfica
by Viko W
Summary: a veces a Madara le da por haraganear pero procrastinar puede llegar a ser realmente adictivo.


**Disclaimer:** la serie de Naruto Shippuden así como los personajes que en ella aparecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Procrastinación**

(A veces a Madara le da por haraganear pero procrastinar puede llegar a ser realmente adictivo.)

Silbó impresionado, dio vuelta a la página y sus ojos se clavaron con asombro en la escena de la pelea. El cyborg rubio era en verdad un excelente personaje y el protagonista lo hacía reír bastante. Se echó a reír en voz baja pero luego de tres páginas más sintió la presencia de Zetsu aproximarse. Éste emergió de la pared con aquel semblante disparejo, casi escalofriante. El mayor de los Uchiha ni siquiera despegó los ojos del manga al pedirle el reporte de avances. La parte blanca le saludó cordialmente antes de darle el informe.

—… Kisame aún se encuentra fuera. —dijo con tono claramente acusador.

—Aún está dentro del plazo previsto—aclaró con naturalidad. Oh, vaya, el estilo del autor era bastante bueno. Madara curvó los labios satisfecho, los detalles en el dibujo eran un deleite para la vista.

—Deidara ha vuelto antes de lo esperado. —apuntó la parte oscura. El azabache levantó la vista.

—Oh…

Zetsu se desvaneció a través de la pared y casi de inmediato escuchó pasos acercándose a la habitación.

Rodó sobre la cama sin soltar el volumen 3 del nuevo seinen que había comprado un par de días atrás. Madara suspiró resignado, cerró el manga de "Capa Calva" y lo ocultó bajo la almohada. Rodó de nuevo, esta vez hacia la izquierda quedando al borde del colchón, estiró el brazo y tomó un libro de la enorme pila que el rubio había dejado para él. Uchiha frunció los labios, no es que le desagradara leer "libros de verdad" sino que pasaba por un "bloqueo lector" y con excepción de novelas gráficas ninguna otra lectura se le antojaba. Sin embargo, el artista no entendía eso y sin tomarse la molestia de preguntar llegó un día con una columna de libros cuya temática no era otra más que la de arte. De no haber sido el muchacho, Madara jamás se habría molestado en aceptar leerlos, de hecho, ni siquiera eso, en su lugar los habría vuelto cenizas y pateado al imbécil que hubiera subestimado su intelecto superior. Pero ese no había sido el caso y ahora estaba forzado a perecer en lecturas densas y debates sobre si un emparedado con relleno de pan –sí, pan-, podía ser considerado como arte moderno. Bostezó mientras pasaba las hojas, mirando desinteresado imágenes de figurillas raras, relojes derretidos y retratos pintados al óleo de latas de sopa. La puerta se abrió, Madara fingió que leía con atención un párrafo sobre los inicios del _art deco_ y sin mediar palabra el intruso entró cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

—Deberías tocar antes—lo reprendió con fingido enfado. Luego agregó despegando la vista de la lectura—. ¡Ah!, mira lo que has hecho, arruinaste mi concentración.

—Al menos podrías esforzarte más y fingir que realmente estabas leyendo, uhn.

—Hey, no permitiré que me levantes falsos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué iba ese párrafo?

Bastante astuto el chico. Deidara elevó las cejas a la espera de una respuesta.

—Eh… —se vio tentado a bajar la mirada al libro pero con franqueza no tenía ánimos para montar el teatro de ser un erudito en la materia. No había más que ir al plan B: _torpe maniobra de distracción_ —Y~, ¿a qué debo tu repentina visita? ¿Podría ser que te sientes _inquieto_ y-?

—Cierra la boca, uhn.

—¿Sabes que te estás dirigiendo al líder de la organización? Que sea blando contigo a veces no significa que pase por alto tu falta de respeto ahora.

Deidara lo miró indiferente. Tras un no muy largo silencio, Madara peguntó de nuevo.

—Entonces… ¿vienes a verme porque te sientes solo o…?

El menor reviró los ojos con fastidio y sacó de su manga un pergamino pequeño de color amarillento. Madara lo observó con interés.

—Es de Itachi—gruñó e instantes después se lo lanzó. El azabache lo atrapó sin problemas y luego de una rápida inspección visual lo dejó sobre la cama.

—¿No vas a leerlo, uhn?

—Más tarde—dijo sin darle importancia antes de incorporarse sobre la cama. Los ojos azules lo observaban desconfiando—. No es nada que deba preocuparte. Simplemente se trata de un reporte rutinario.

—Hmm.

Madara esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Celoso, Deidara?

—¿Estás buscando pelea?, uhn —dijo a la defensiva con un inoportuno rubor en las mejillas. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado apenas unos segundos antes de volver a verle, esta vez con reproche. Madara se guardó un suspiro, aquí iba de nuevo—. ¿Y? ¿Piensas quedarte holgazaneando el día entero? Al menos podrías leer un poco de buena lectura en lugar de hacer nada. ¿No te avergüenza? —sonrió provocándolo—echado todo el día aquí, ganando peso y volviéndote flácido uhn.

El azabache frunció el entrecejo, sopesando las palabras del menor. ¿Flácido él? Eso no era lo que le escuchaba gritar cuando era Deidara el que estaba tirado en la cama con él encima suyo.

—¿Holgazanear el día entero? —cerró los ojos un instante y al abrirlos agregó—… No pasan de las doce, así que técnicamente aún no completo un día para semejante afirmación. Claro, si así lo deseas con todo gusto me ceñiré a lo que dices y continuaré echado en la cama mirando el techo ocasionalmente mientras me pregunto si los patrones rocosos intentan contarme una historia ancestral.

—Tú… ¿cuál es tu problema? —arremetió—¿Qué hay de si tenemos una misión, uhn? ¿Te tirarás al suelo y dejarás que te maten?

—No, no en realidad. Desde que soy yo quien asigna las misiones puedo aliviar tu preocupación. Descuida, no nos he asignado nada hasta—hizo una escueta pausa—… quizás tengamos libre un par de meses.

—…Me voy, uhn. —dicho eso Deidara apretó los dientes y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Le oyó marcharse con paso firme y tras lo que pareció un minuto más tarde, se animó a tomar el pergamino. Trabajo, trabajo, nunca había un momento para relajarse… ahh, cruel destino.

Le retiró el sello que lo protegía y procedió a leerlo. Mmm, Itachi siempre tan descriptivo, omitir detalles no lo iba a matar. Desenrolló el resto de pergamino y con aburrimiento tomó nota mental del progreso. Bostezó. Qué problema, de pronto le entraba un sueño terrible. Con esfuerzo logró terminar de leer el reporte y luego de otro bostezo se echó en la cama. No debía tomar una siesta… no debía…

No…

Con pesar rodó sobre la cama y tomó el manga que había escondido antes. Buscó la página en donde había dejado la lectura y continuó leyendo. Ahh, en verdad que debía leer los libros que de su Dei-Dei le había prestado, peeeero eran tan aburridos y densos.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de sacudirse la culpa, volviendo a la lectura de su manga. Ahh, sí, de ese modo estaba mejor.

O al menos lo estuvo por alrededor de veinte segundos más antes de que la puerta explotara en pedazos, dejando ver la figura de Deidara y un mini ejercito de arañas de arcilla.

Ah, mierda.

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:** para la dulce chica que ha mirado mis fics tobidei que por aquel entonces en el manga, todos creían que Tobi era Madara. Y me quedé así… aunque ahora sabemos que Tobi sí era Obito…. Pero como dije, me enganché con el MadaDei.

Con respecto al comentario sobre la descripción del rostro de Tobi, bueno, ya lo he dicho, antes creíamos que Tobi era Madara y Madara tiene un buen rostro ;D

BTW, sí, no hay problema con ese dibujo.


End file.
